Le Pousse au Crime Irlandais
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Les effets des « Irlandais » sur les femmes…
1. Le Pousse au Crime Irlandais

Auteur : BiBiche

Spoiler : aucun

Genre : déclaration pas romantique

Résumé : Les effets des « Irlandais » sur les femmes…

Note de l'auteur : Toujours dans la série des fics « Déclaration pas romantique ». A croire que les boissons de toutes natures m'inspirent de plus en plus, après le café, voici la niole irlandaise. Cette histoire n'est pas spécialement réussie, la mise en place de l'histoire est un peu longue, mais bon, je l'ai écrite, alors autant la publier !!! Dites moi si ça vaut le coup !!!

Le Pousse au crime Irlandais.

« Eh, Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda joyeusement Sam, qui pénétrait dans le bureau de Daniel.

« Je travaille sur la traduction d'un livre rapporté par SG6. » répondit Daniel, évasivement.

« Ah ! Et il parle de quoi ce livre ? Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Sam, en s'asseyant en face de lui, la tête dans la main accoudée sur le bureau.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, Sam ? » rétorqua l'archéologue, étonné que la jeune femme ne soit pas sur une expérience.

« Je peux aussi m'en aller, si je vous dérange tant que ça, Daniel !! » répondit-elle vexée.

« Rahh, Sam, je disais ça, car ça m'étonne de vous de vous voir tourner en rond à vous ennuyer !! » dit-il précipitamment pour se faire pardonner.

« Je sais, Daniel… Mais, comment voulez-vous bosser quand un … de chercheur tel que Felger, vient de faire exploser votre labo, et que vous avez reçu l'ordre du général d'attendre la fin de toutes les réparations pour approcher quoique se soit de « potentiellement de dangereux » !! » soupira-t-elle une once de colère dans la voix.

« Jack n'y a pas été de main morte sur les restrictions !! rigola Daniel.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Daniel, à cause de cet irresponsable de chercheur, je m'ennuis à mourir !! » grogna-t-elle.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas embêter Jack, je suis sur qu'il sera ravi de vous voir !! » plaisanta l'archéologue.

« Daniel !! » gronda la militaire.

« Oui, je sais, je me tais. »

« Alors, il parle de quoi votre livre ? » s'intéressa Sam.

« Oh, il parle des diverses origines des alcools forts, sur leur fabrication et leur utilisation première, avant de n'être qu'une simple boisson… »

« Oh, parce que c'est une arme stratégique la niole, maintenant ? » plaisanta la jeune femme, intriguée par le sujet de ce livre.

« En fait, ce genre d'alcools forts a été créé par les goa'ulds. »

« Vous m'en direz tant… » soupira Sam, qui commençait à s'ennuyer de nouveau. Non pas que Daniel, ne l'intéresse pas, mais il est vrai que ce sujet ne l'emballait pas du tout, quelle idée d'écrire un livre sur la niole.

« Ils faisaient fermenter des symbiotes morts prématurément et récupéraient l'alcool produit par cette décomposition, pour l'administrer aux hôtes potentiels afin d'améliorer la prise de contrôle du symbiote sur l'hôte. » continua le jeune homme, sans faire attention aux interventions de sa collègue.

« Est-ce que cette découverte pourrait nous faire avancer dans la lutte contre les goa'ulds ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Euh, pas vraiment ! » dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ah… » ponctua-t-elle pour rester polie devant le travail de Daniel.

« Non, mais en fait je trouvais intéressant de connaître les origines de ses alcools. Nombreux d'entre eux existent toujours sur Terre. En particulier un, l'alcool Irlandais, cité de nombreuses fois pour ses propriétés « envoutantes » qu'il provoquait chez les femmes… » commença Daniel pour se défendre de l'inutilité de son travail.

Aux mots « Irlandais » et « envoutant », Sam, qui jusque là, faisait plus acte de présence qu'autre chose, tiqua, et fut soudainement beaucoup plus attentive aux paroles de Daniel. Il faut dire que tout ce qui avait attrait de près ou de loin à l'Irlande, qui plus est envoutant, l'intéressée au plus au point, on se demande pourquoi.

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle attentive.

« Oui, apparemment une légende laissait supposer que cet alcool, fut fabriquée par un sorcier à la demande du Roi d'Irlande, pour envouter la Reine d'Angleterre et ainsi prendre la tête de son royaume. Et… »

« Quels sont les effets de cet alcool ? » le coupa-t-elle dans ses explications.

« Alors, attendez… Ah, voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il après avoir retrouvé le passage correspondant dans le livre.

« C'est une femme qui a écrit ce livre, une exploratrice, soi-disant, bref, en gros la traduction ça donne ça : **Le liquide brulant se faufile en vous comme le serpent entre les rochers, il vous consume de l'intérieur, allumant un brasier de sensations vous transportant à la limite du paroxysme, à vous en faire tourner la tête. Alors que peu à peu, les effets de ce bonheur éphémère commence à s'estomper, vos lèvres se sont de nouveau portées sur le goulot de la fiole qui le contient, vous invitant à en reprendre, jusqu'à en perdre totalement la tête…**Ma foi, cette femme a été plus qu'envoutée par cet alcool… » s'arrêta Daniel en relevant la tête et s'apercevant qu'il était désormais seul dans la pièce. Déçu d'avoir été lâchement abandonné au milieu de son récit, il continua ses traductions, comme si de rien était.

Pendant ce temps, arpentant les couloirs du SGC, en direction du bureau du général O'Neill, le colonel Carter affichait un sourire énigmatique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir gouter à cet alcool, qu'à cela ne tienne, les mots qui lui revenaient à l'esprit : brulant, brasier, bonheur, perdre totalement la tête, la rendaient toute chose, or ses pensée se tournaient vers un homme, l'homme vers lequel elle se dirigeait et qui pouvait répondre à ses attentes. Arrivée à destination, elle frappa et attendue d'être invitée pour rentrer dans le bureau.

« Entré ! » ordonna le général.

« Carter ?! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être interrompu par elle.

« En fait, mon général, j'aide Daniel dans ses recherches.. »

« Carter, je vous avez dit de vous reposer, pas d'aider Daniel dans ses élucubrations !! » plaisanta-t-il.

« A vrai dire, j'aurais voulu la confirmation des théories qu'il avance ! » lui dit-elle évasivement en s'avançant vers lui.

« Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant, intrigué, contournait son bureau pour se retrouver face à lui.

« Carter, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il, alors qu'hypnotisé par son regard soudain si sombre, il ne put réagir, alors qu'elle se penchait maintenant au dessus de lui, pour enfin s'assoir sur ses genoux.

« Carter, bon sang… » commença-t-il.

« Je m'ennuis vous savez sans mon labo… Dites mon général, votre famille est bien d'origine Irlandaise ? » le coupa-t-elle sensuellement, en l'encerclant de ses bras.

« Euh…. Oui… » répondit-il machinalement, envouté par les lèvres de Sam, qu'elle venait de sensuellement humidifier.

« En fait je voulais savoir si le livre de Daniel, faisait de la publicité mensongère sur les effets des _Irlandais_ sur les femmes… » lui murmura-t-elle, en finissant sa phrase en comblant l'espace entre leurs lèvres, pour un tendre baiser.

Le baiser s'intensifia pour devenir plus fougueux, dangereusement plus excitant. Ils goûtaient maintenant goulûment l'autre, leur langue allant chercher l'autre plus loin dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis dans un dernier mouvement où Sam, happait la lèvre inférieure de son supérieur, elle s'écarta de lui, le regardant avec envie.

« Carter… » finit-il par murmurer d'une voix rauque, « Faite moi plaisir, faite moi penser à deux choses importantes : laisser Felger faire exploser votre labo plus souvent et laisser Daniel et ses élucubrations, tranquilles ! » dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, tout la faisant basculant sous lui, sur son bureau…

A suivre...


	2. Dubious

AUTEUR : BiBiche

E-MAIL : : Les fantasmes de Sam deviennent encombrants…

GENRE : petite scène

SAISON : saison 8 : Jack est Général.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : cette petite fic sans prétention fait suite à « Le Pousse au crime Irlandais », j'ai l'écrite à la demande de lecteurs qui ont bien aimé le premier volet. Initialement, il n'était pas prévu de suite, alors j'espère ne pas décevoir les attentes. Le titre signifie « Ambigu ».

PS : il faut donc avoir lu le premier volet pour ne pas être totalement largué, dsl !!

REPMERCIEMENTS : A Nad126 et Tweety (tu as été exceptionnelle !!) mes bêta-lectrices, pour leurs conseils, leurs critiques et leurs encouragements.

**« Dubious »**

[…

« Alors, il parle de quoi votre livre ? » s'intéressa Sam.

« Oh, il parle des diverses origines des alcools forts, sur leurs fabrications et leurs utilisations premières, avant de n'être qu'une simple boisson… » s'exclama Daniel.

[…

« Quels sont les effets de cet alcool ? » le coupa-t-elle dans ses explications.

[…

« C'est une femme qui a écrit ce livre, une exploratrice, soi-disant, bref, en gros la traduction ça donne ça : **Le liquide brulant se faufile en vous comme le serpent entre les rochers, il vous consume de l'intérieur, allumant un brasier de sensations, vous transportant à la limite du paroxysme, à vous en faire tourner la tête. Alors que peu à peu, les effets de ce bonheur éphémère commence à s'estomper, vos lèvres se sont de nouveau portées sur le goulot de la fiole qui le contient, vous invitant à en reprendre, jusqu'à en perdre totalement la tête…**Ma foi, cette femme a été plus qu'envoutée par cet alcool… » s'arrêta Daniel, en relevant la tête vers Sam, qui n'avait plus rien dit jusque là.

« Sam, vous m'écoutez ? Sam ! » demanda Daniel, en voyant son amie perdue dans ses pensées.

_« Carter, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? » l'interrogea-t-il, hypnotisé par son regard soudain si sombre, il ne put réagir, alors qu'elle se penchait maintenant au dessus de lui, pour enfin s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

_« Carter, bon sang… » commença-t-il._

_« Je m'ennuies vous savez sans mon labo… Dites mon général, votre famille, elle est bien d'origine Irlandaise ? » le coupa-t-elle sensuellement, en l'encerclant de ses bras._

_« Euh…. Oui… » répondit-il machinalement, envouté par les lèvres de Sam, qu'elle venait de sensuellement humidifier._

_« En fait je voulais savoir si le livre de Daniel, faisait de la publicité mensongère sur les effets des Irlandais sur les femmes… » lui murmura-t-elle, finissant sa phrase en comblant l'espace entre leurs lèvres, pour un tendre baiser. _

« Wouhou, Sam !! » réitéra Daniel devant le manque total de réaction de la militaire.

_ Le baiser s'intensifia pour devenir plus fougueux, dangereusement plus excitant. Ils goûtaient maintenant goulûment l'autre, leur langue allant chercher l'autre plus loin dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis dans un dernier mouvement, où Sam happait la lèvre inférieure de son supérieur, elle s'écarta de lui, le regardant avec envie._

_« Carter… » finit-il par murmurer d'une voix rauque, « Faites moi plaisir, faites moi penser à deux choses importantes : laisser Felger faire exploser votre labo plus souvent et laisser Daniel et ses élucubrations, tranquilles ! » dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau, tout en la faisant basculant sous lui, sur son bureau…_

« Sammmm !! » hurla Daniel, qui en avait marre de parler aux murs.

«Hein, quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » hurla-t-elle à son tour, en reprenant ses esprits.

Paniquée, Sam regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« Oh, mon dieu, non ! » finit-elle par dire, terriblement déçue, en se rendant finalement compte qu'elle était attablée au bureau de Daniel, ce dernier lui expliquant les effets de la niole Irlandaise sur les Femmes du 16éme siècle.

« Je vois que ce que je vous raconte, vous intéresse au plus au point, merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, maintenant, je souhaiterais continuer mes recherches au calme, s'il vous plait ! » lui dit-il vexé, tout en lui indiquant la porte de la main.

« Oh, Daniel, je suis désolée, ce que vous m'avez dit m'intéresse, seulement je réfléchissais sur…. » commença Sam, pour se justifier avant d'être coupé par un Daniel, moins conciliant d'un coup.

« Pas la peine de trouver des excuses, Sam ! Je pense que Jack avait raison, vous devriez vous reposer… Sinon vous allez finir pire que lui !!! » s'exclama-t-il cynique.

« Mais, Daniel… » essaya-t-elle.

« J'ai dit dehors, oust !!!!! »

Chassée du bureau de Daniel, Sam se retrouva au milieu du couloir, égarée. Que venait-il exactement de se passer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pendant tout le discours de Daniel, elle avait donc rêvé de ce baiser avec son général. Et quel baiser, repensa-t-elle, se passant une main sur le visage, pour se redonner de la contenance, face aux sensations qui remontaient en elle, à l'idée de ce « faux » baiser. Qu'est-ce que devait-être le « vrai », si celui là lui procurait déjà tant de satisfaction… Mais, elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions.

« Carter, vous grattez aux portes, maintenant ? » l'interrompit le général O'Neill amusé de surprendre son second à la porte du bureau de Daniel.

« Moquez-vous, mon général, ce n'est pas vous qui avez votre bureau en miette !! » dit-elle, essayant de cacher son malaise.

« Encore heureux !! » rétorqua-t-il, content qu'elle le prenne sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Mouais ! » dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Pitié, Carter, ne me tuez pas, je vous promets de vous faire reconstruire un somptueux labo ! » plaisanta-t-il, quand il la vit avec ce regard là.

« D'accord mon général je vous prends au mot ! »

«Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries, Les ambassadeurs de P3X666 souhaitent s'entretenir avec nous pour la signature de l'alliance entre nos deux peuples, comme c'est sg1, qui a fait les premières démarches avec eux, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez participer au briefing de la signature, avec moi ? »

« bien sur, mon général, de plus, ils devaient nous faire part de leurs plans pour ce bouclier de défense, et puis, je n'ai que ça faire, puisque je n'ai plus de labo !!! »

Durant la discussion ils avaient avancé en direction de la salle de briefing. Quand, soudain, un léger tremblement se fit ressentir.

« Carter, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon général ? »

« Bon sang, y en a pas assez de votre labo détruit…. »

_« Chut, taisez-vous, vous n'entendez rien de bizarre ?_

_« Euh, non, je… »_

_« Mon dieu, à couvert, mon général !! » cria Sam, en bousculant le général, en le faisant brutalement entrer dans la pièce la plus proche, qui se trouvait être un placard à balais, alors qu'un souffle de déflagration s'engouffrait dans le couloir détruisant tout sur son passage. _

_Violemment poussés dans la pièce étroite, ils furent assommés contre le mur, retombant l'un sur l'autre, inconscients._

_Ils ne reprirent conscience que quelques minutes plus tard à cause d'une odeur persistante de brûlé. Sam était affalée à califourchon sur son général._

_« Bon dieu !! » s'exclama le général « Carter, ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en sentant un poids sur lui._

_« Hum…mon général, où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-elle perdue._

_« Dans le placard à balais dans lequel vous nous avez projeté violemment, et dans lequel je vous sers accessoirement de coussin!!! » ironisa-t-il._

_« Oh, ma tête !! » gémit le colonel en tentant de se redresser du torse de son général._

_« Ourf, Carter ne bougez pas, je vous en supplie ! cria-t-il_

_« Mon général ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète_

_« Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose ! » gémit-il de douleur_

_« Désolée, mon général »_

_« Ca va carter, vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais pitié, cessez de gesticuler ! »_

_Sam se redressa lentement, s'appuyant contre le mur plutôt que le torse du général afin de ne pas le faire souffrir davantage par son poids et analysa la situation. Premièrement, état de leur situation : elle était assise à califourchon sur les cuisses de son général, qui était assis par terre, adossé au mur face à la porte du placard donnant sur le couloir. Deuxièmement, état des lieux : ils étaient dans l'obscurité, et le contenu du placard semblait sans dessus dessous et simplement fourni en balais et autres inutilités de ce genre. Troisièmement, état de la situation générale : une déflagration s'était engouffrée dans le couloir après un léger tremblement de terre, elle avait certainement due détruire la totalité du couloir et de ses installations, voire condamner la porte du placard sous l'effet de la chaleur, d'où l'odeur de brûlé._

_« Carter ?... Carter ? » demanda Jack_

_« Hum, oui mon général ? »_

_« Que s'est-il passé au juste ? »_

_« Je pense que nous avons essuyé une déflagration d'une explosion, monsieur ! »_

_« Quoi ? Une explosion dans ma base ! » dit-il outré_

_« J'en ai bien peur ! »_

_« Une idée de l'origine ? »_

_« Non.. »_

_« Dites, carter, c'est normal que mes pieds me brulent ? » demanda-t-il soucieux._

_« Vous avez vos pieds contre la porte ? »_

_« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_« Enlevez les immédiatement, l'explosion a dû faire fondre la porte du coté du couloir, elle doit être bouillante ! »_

_« Bon sang, accrochez vous » dit-il en essayant de décoller ses rangers qui avaient commençaient à fondre sur la porte._

_« Eh, merde, je suis bloqué, mes rangers ont du fondre ! » _

_« Essayez encore, mon général ! » gémit-elle sans le vouloir. _

_Dans des gémissements de douleurs, le général avait attrapé son colonel par la taille et tentait désespérément de se dégager de la porte. Brutalement, les rangers cédèrent sous la force du général, les genoux de ce dernier percutant de ce fait le dos de Sam, ce qui les déstabilisa tous les deux, et la fit glisser sur le bassin du général, les faisant tous deux crier de douleur._

_« Oh, mon dieu, mon général, je suis désolée, attendez, je vais me dégagez… »_

_« Noon !! » dit-il en l'agrippant par la taille pour la maintenir sur lui, l'ajustant encore plus sur son bas ventre. « Ne bougez surtout pas, ça sera pire que mieux !! »_

_Leur posture était pour le moins incongrue. Assise sur le bas ventre de son supérieur, ses jambes encadrant ses hanches et sa poitrine au niveau de son visage, Sam avait ses bras reposant contre le mur, entourant ainsi le visage de Jack, dont les mains agrippaient toujours ses hanches. Leurs respirations étaient courtes, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, à plein régime. _

_« Je ne suis plus sur d'être encore un homme après cette petite escapade ! »_

_« Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! » murmura-t-elle, en sentant l'excroissance de son général tout contre sa féminité._

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Non rien ! »_

_Un silence lourd retomba dans la petite pièce exigüe._

_« Carter, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, j'adore qu'une femme se colle contre moi… mais pitié je ne suis qu'un homme… » sous-entendit-il, en ne finissant pas sa phrase. « Il faudrait penser à sortir d'ici, non ? »_

_« J'aimerais bien, mais la porte semble s'être soudé sous l'effet de la chaleur due à la déflagration. Je pense qu'il faut attendre les secours ! »_

_« Chouette ! Dites c'est une idée, où il fait de plus en plus chaud ? »_

_« C'est à cause de la déflagration ! »_

_« Je ne suis pas si sur que ce soit seulement à cause de ça »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Rien, rien, Carter ! »_

_Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois, augmentant la gêne entre les deux militaires. La chaleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de grimper, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en âge, se faisant comme ils pouvaient un peu d'air._

_Sam soupira, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant, aussi embarrassante, aussi excitante… non, non, embarrassante pas excitante, il ne fallait surtout pas que ses pensées dérivent, sinon elle ne répondait plus d'elle. Et cette chaleur ne faisait qu'attiser son embarras. Bon dieu, quelle chaleur. Après un dernier élan de lucidité, elle enleva précautionneusement son t-shirt, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer auprès de son supérieur sous elle, si près d'elle, enfin, son visage à lui si près de sa poitrine, prit-elle conscience. Elle gémit silencieusement d'extase quand le t-shirt atteint le sol, au moins maintenant la chaleur était supportable, mais cela n'arrangeait pas son deuxième problème…LUI._

_« Bon sang, Carter, qu'est-ce-que vous fabriquez, vous voulez que j'ai une syncope ? » dit-il d'une voie étrangement rauque, songea Sam._

_La situation pouvait être pire finalement, constata Sam, qui se retenait de gémir, en sentant son général râler, le nez dans sa poitrine. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser à son souffle contre sa poitrine._

_« Mon général, excusez mon … initiative, mais il fait vraiment chaud dans ce placard ! » dit-elle penaude._

_« Non, j'avais pas remarqué ?! » ironisa-t-il_

_« Désolée… »_

_« Carter, je ne vous connaitrais pas, je serais persuadé que vous me faites du rentre-dedans ! » finit-il par lâché, toujours sur le même ton. _

_« Mais non, enfin, je… »_

_« C'est bon, je plaisante… Quoique ! »_

_« Eh !! » le réprimanda-t-elle, accompagnant les gestes à la parole, dans une tape sur le torse._

_Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il se défendrait en lui agrippant les poignets._

_« Tutututt, Carter, vous frappez, un supérieur, maintenant ? » plaisanta-t-il._

_Bon sang, la chaleur corporelle venait soudainement d'augmenter au niveau de son poignet si amoureusement encerclé par cette main si virile. Pris à son propre jeu, Sam finit par se détendre, et réalisa le comique de cette situation, et se mit à rire._

_« Carter ?! » demanda-t-il._

_« Désolée ! » gesticulant, toujours prise de son fou-rire._

_« Bon dieu, Carter, arrêtez de gesticuler…. » gémit-il en l'empoignant par la taille, la collant ainsi, un peu plus contre lui. _

_Là, elle était au bord de l'apoplepsie. Sa poitrine se trémoussait sur le visage de Jack, aux rythmes de leur respiration saccadée. Les mains de celui-ci toujours sur la peau nue de sa taille. En se dégageant de la poitrine de Sam, Jack se retrouva nez à nez avec elle, qui avait baissé le visage pour l'apercevoir. La situation dégénérait, mais dieu que c'était bon, pensa la jeune femme._

« CARTER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? »

…

« CARTER ?? »

…

« CARTER ??»

_Alors qu'elle allait abolir l'espace entre leurs lèvres, soudain une sensation de malaise l'envahie, et puis le trou noir..._

Papillonnements de paupières…

« Carter, vous m'entendez ? » s'enquit son supérieur.

« Mon général ?! » gémit la militaire.

« Carter, ça va ? » demanda le général penché au dessus d'elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Sam, s'apercevant qu'elle était allongée au milieu du couloir devant la porte du bureau de Daniel, son général inquiet, penché sur elle.

« Apparemment, un pan de mur de votre labo s'est encore affaissé, c'est ce qui a provoqué le tremblement de tout à l'heure, qui vous a déstabilisé et vous vous êtes assommée contre le mur. » lui expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Alors, j'ai rêvais tout ça ! » murmura Sam, repensant à la situation incongrue dans le placard.

« Vous quoi ? » demanda son supérieur qui essayait de suivre.

« Rien, mon général, ça va, je vous assure ! » le rassura-t-elle, en se redressant.

« Pourtant, vous êtes drôlement rouge, vous êtes sure ? »

« Oui, oui ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, pour faire diversion sur le pourquoi de sa soudaine rougeur…

« Bien, allez faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie tout de même, et on se retrouve dans 20 minutes pour le briefing avec les ambassadeurs de Turkana ! » lui dit-il gentiment.

« Bien, mon général ! » acquiesça-t-elle trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

Vingts minutes plus tard

ACTIVATION DE LA PORTE

« Pile à l'heure notre ambassadeur ! » dit le général O'Neill, en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement, pour accueillir ses invités.

« Général O'Neill, je suis Diantz, l'ambassadeur du peuple de Turkana pour cette alliance.. » se présenta l'homme qui venait de surgir de la porte et qui descendait désormais la rampe d'accès en direction du général.

« Enchanté, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment dans nos charmants murs gris ! » plaisanta O'Neill. « Suivez moi, nous allons nous installer dans une salle de briefing à l'étage ! » continua-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre.

Arrivés en salle de briefing, Carter, Daniel et Teal'c, les attendaient déjà.

« Diantz, c'est ça, je vous ne représente plus SG1, ils vont m'aider à superviser cette alliance ! » commença le général, en invitant tout le monde à prendre place.

Le briefing commença. Les enjeux est assez conséquents, ce peuple plus avancé que la Terre, était très ouvert, à la galaxie qui l'entourait. Il avait développé de nombreuses technologies, aussi bien médicale, ménagère, scientifique que défensive. Ce peuple était LE peuple que SG1 avait désespéré de trouver. Il était enclin à tout partager, en contre partie de maigres compensations aux yeux de la Terre. Cependant, malgré l'importance de ce briefing, Carter semblait quelque peu perdue dans ses pensés, et avait été reprise plusieurs fois, pour son manque d'attention. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers l'homme qui était à sa gauche, Jack O'Neill. Les fantasmes qu'elle avait ''subi'' ces dernières heures la tourmentaient, comment avaient-ils pu être si réels ? Et maintenant, elle se méfiait de ce qu'elle vivait de ''peur'' de retomber dans un de ses fantasmes, si perturbants, si envoutants… Depuis, quelques instants déjà, elle triturait obsessionnellement ses mains, afin de se concentrer sur cette alliance, mais ce tic avait tendance à agacer O'Neill, qui discrètement lui avait déjà fait remarquer. Elle avait fini par cacher ses mains sous la table, n'arrêtant pas pour autant.

« Carter… » murmura O' Neill à l'intention de la jeune femme à ses cotés.

En constatant son manque de réactions, et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer des autres personnes autour de la table de briefing, il glissa discrètement sa main sous la table, jusqu'à attendre celles de Sam. Elle sursauta légèrement, et le regarda intriguée. Ca y est se dit-elle, elle était encore en plein fantasme. Jack, qui faisait semblant de suivre le discours qui se déroulait à la table, pressa un peu plus fort ses doigts contre ceux de Sam pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter de se triturer les doigts frénétiquement. Bouleversée par ce geste si familier, la jeune femme était tétanisée sur place, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de leurs mains presque liées. Jack avait pu constater que les joues de Sam s'étaient peu à peu colorées d'une jolie teinte rosée. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jack, fier de faire de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur son second, rien qu'en apposant sa main sur les siennes.

Au bout d'un instant, Sam, dont la chaleur corporelle avait augmentée, se leva brusquement pour se servir un verre d'eau mis à la disposition. Pendant ce temps, le briefing se terminait, chaque partie étant satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait obtenue, discutait de banalités et des différentes coutumes.

« Nous sommes ravis des accords que nous sommes parvenus à établir !! » expliqua le généra O'Neill, à son invité.

« Nous de même, général, notre peuple sera ravi de fêter la réussite de cette alliance pendant la célébration de la ''Terre qui Fut'' ! » affirma Diantz.

« Qu'est-ce la célébration de la ''Terre qui Fut'' ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous ne connaissez pas ? » demanda l'ambassadeur.

« Euh, non ! » répondit O'Neill.

« J'avoue que c'est une tradition un peu vieille et démodée pour une civilisation évoluée, mais, cette célébration nous donne une bonne excuse pour se réunir, se divertir et se faire plaisir… Elle est basée sur une vieille légende qui compte comment notre planète s'est créée ! » expliqua Diantz.

« Que raconte-elle cette légende ? » interrogea Daniel curieux.

Pendant ce temps Sam avait fini par sa rasseoir à sa place avec son verre d'eau. Alors qu'elle se désaltérait, Diantz commença à conter sa légende.

« La légende dit qu'à sa naissance la terre n'avait pas de ciel et elle était ouverte et accueillante, et les étoiles pourvues de leurs puissantes queues scintillantes la pénétraient à travers sa peau à en faire bouillir de sensations les océans, et quand elle ne put plus supporter cette extase, elle gonfla ses joues et souffla le ciel, dans un gémissement extatique ! »

A ce moment, Sam recracha toute l'eau qu'elle était entrain de boire. Elle toussait à en perdre à haleine, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Bon sang, Carter ça va ? » demanda O'Neill en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos.

« Ça va mon général… C'est juste que cette légende m'a un peu surprise ! » avoua Sam, ayant retrouvé son souffle.

Le général resta perplexe devant les propos de son second. Sam, quant à elle, avait déjà l'esprit ailleurs, à son humble avis, ces gens devaient avoir une drôle de façon de célébrer la naissance de leur terre. Bon sang, les mots qui lui revenaient à l'esprit lui indiquaient une façon pas très catholique de fêter ça : _ouverte,_ _accueillante, puissante, pénétrait, bouillir de sensations, extase, gémissement_… Stoppe, ne plus penser. Trop tard… C'est qu'elle aimerait bien fêter ça avec quelqu'un en particulier, se dit-elle en regardant son général dans les yeux. Et au vu de son air surpris, son regard devait être un peu trop explicite sur le sujet de ses pensées, rectifia-t-elle.

« Vous êtes sure, carter ? » lui demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise devant son regard si expressif.

« mmmh ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je me permets de vous faire cette offre, au vu de cette alliance et des bonnes relations qui lient désormais nos deux peuples, nous serions honorer, mon peuple et moi de vous inviter à partager les festivités de la ''Terre qui Fut'' avec nous ! » intervint l'ambassadeur de Turkana.

« Oh ! Et bien, cela ne tient pas qu'à moi, mais pourquoi pas, Diantz ! » répondit Daniel, qui interrogeait Jack du regard, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part.

« Eh, bien, qu'en penser vous, Carter, Teal'c ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient pour ma part, mon général. » répondit Sam.

« Idem ici » se contenta de répondre la jaffa.

« Eh bien, Diantz, nous nous ferons un plaisir, de nous joindre à vous pour les festivités ! » s'exclama O'Neill pour Diantz.

« Nous, mon général ? » l'interrogea Sam.

« Vous ne croyais tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser partir faire la fête sans moi, Carter ? » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
« Oh, je suis ravi que vous acceptiez ! Notre coutume veut que chaque homme et femme vienne accompagné, j'espère que cela ne pose pas de problème ? » expliqua Diantz.

« Je ne pense pas ! »

« Ça dépend pour qui !! » murmura Sam.

« Carter, ça vous pose un problème ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement en l'entendant murmurer.

« Du tout, mon général ! » se reprit-elle.

« Bien, alors c'est parfait. Diantz, Daniel et Teal'c vont vous raccompagner à la porte des étoiles et je vous dis à demain, à votre petite sauterie ! » conclua le général.

« Cela a été un plaisir, général ! » remercia l'ambassadeur.

« Nous de même, Diantz ! » salua O'Neill, alors que Diantz quittait la pièce accompagné de Daniel et de Teal'c.

« Carter, dans mon bureau ! » ordonna-t-il gentiment.

« Oui, mon général ! » lui répondit-elle peu rassurée, en le suivant.

Il ne s'était pas assis dans son fauteuil comme à son habitude, mais s'appuyait contre son bureau, ses bras encadrant son corps, faisant face à une Sam de moins en moins rassurée. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire ? Enfin, fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas très attentive à ce qui l'entourait en ce moment, mais se pouvait-il qu'il ait perçu son malaise et surtout la cause de son malaise ? Non ! Enfin, pas si sure…

« Carter, Carter, je ne pensais pas à avoir à vous dire ça un jour, mais, il faudrait être plus attentive… » se lança-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis désolée, mon général… » commença-t-elle à s'expliquer.

« Je vous ai tout de même repris quatre fois en moins de deux heures, je sais que ce n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, mais de là à devoir vous rappeler à l'ordre… » l'interrompit-il, prenant un malin plaisir à la mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus mon général ! » répondit Sam au garde à vous.

« Repos, Carter… Je ne vous brime pas… Vu, tout ce que vous faites pour le peuple de P3X 686 et tout le reste, je ne vous en veux pas, je ne vous en voudrais jamais pour être honnête… Je me demande même des fois, comment vous faites pour être toujours au top ! Ce n'est surement pas avec moi, que vous avez le meilleur exemple d'attention !! » plaisanta-t-il en la voyant stressée.

« Merci, mon général ! » soupira la militaire de soulagement.

« Bien, aller, racontez moi, ce qui accapare tant, votre si jolie… cerveau » se reprit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, je… j'ai.. » ne sut quoi répondre Sam, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de devoir parler de ça, surtout avec cet homme.

« Parlez librement, Carter ! Vous me faites confiance, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Daniel, qui vous fait des misères ? Votre labo, c'est ça, hein, il vous manque ?» demanda Jack qui jouait les inquiets, en s'approchant d'elle la prenant par les épaules.

« Merci, de me rappeler que j'ai plus de labo ! » murmura Sam.

« Pardon, vous disiez ? » l'interrogea Jack, la voyant marmoner.

« Rien, rien, mon général, mais c'est-à-dire que c'est assez personnel ! » osa Sam.

« Oh, ah bon…tant pis, alors… Et sinon, Sam, avez-vous déjà un cavalier pour la fête de la ''Terre qui fut'' ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en changeant de sujet, insistant bien sur son prénom.

Son général s'était de nouveau rassis en face d'elle sur son bureau, il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, la regardant, avec un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire qui la laissait songeuse.

« Euh, non ! » lui répondit-elle, un peu perdue.

« Bien, me feriez vous l'honneur de fêter la ''Terre qui fut'' avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il charmeur.

Sam rougit violemment au sous-entendu, la légende de la ''Terre qui fut'' se rappelant un peu trop vivement à son esprit, en particulier, les mots qu'avaient employés Diantz. Cela n'échappa à Jack, qui sourit de plus bel, content de l'effet qu'il avait produit chez son second.

« C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si c'est…très conventionnel… mon général ? » s'enquit Sam, en reprenant un peu d'aplomb.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que cette fête se célèbre de manière peu conventionnelle ? » demanda-t-il, le plus innocemment du monde.

Alors c'était ça, se dit Sam. Il voulait lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de ce qui accaparait ses pensées, alors qu'il savait pertinemment, de quoi il en retournait. Il s'amusait maintenant à ses dépends, et il avait l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir, remarqua-t-elle. Pourquoi pas elle, se dit-elle après réflexion, matant discrètement son supérieur qui arborait toujours son sourire aussi charmeur sur son visage. Elle avait elle aussi le droit de s'amuser, surtout de cette manière et encore plus avec lui. Il avait semé le vent, il allait maintenant récolter la tempête, une tempête nommée Samantha Carter.

« L'intuition féminine, mon général ! » lui répondit-elle, sure d'elle.

« Ah, et que dit votre intuition, alors ? » l'interrogea-t-il curieux.

« Que vous êtes trop curieux, mon général ! » affirma–t-elle, malicieuse.

« Oh… » lança-t-il comprenant qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. « Alors, vous ne saurez pas ma cavalière, alors ? Non, pas que je veux que vous le soyez absolument… Mais comprenez, vous êtes mon second en commandement, et si je choisie une des militaires de la bases, cela va faire des jalousies, alors qu'avec vous ça coule de source… Enfin, vous m'avez comprise ! » s'exclama Jack, avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait.

« Oh, alors je suis la solution de facilité ? » demanda la militaire qui jouait les déçue alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement.

« Non ! Non, non, enfin oui mais non, rrahhh, Carter, m'embrouillez pas, vous vous voulez ! » râla Jack.

« Moi, mon général, jamais ! » le défit-elle.

« C'est ça, moquez vous de moi… Puisque c'est comme ça, vous êtes punie, Carter ! »

« Punie, mon général ? »

« Oui, punie ! »

« Et peut-on savoir, comment monsieur le général va punir son second ? »

« Parfaitement, vous allez m'accompagner à cette fête sur Turkana ! » dit-il en prenant son air autoritaire.

« Oh, non pitié, mon général, je ne mérite pas une sentence si dure ! » dit-elle, en essayant de cacher son début de fou-rire.

« Non mais, Carter vous pourriez au moins essayer de faire semblant de manière crédible ! Je n'ai plus d'autorité dans cette base ! » finit-il par lâcher, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Désolée, mon général ! » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Mouai, le temps de ça, vous avez dévié la conversation ! Je ne saurais donc jamais ce qui perturbe tant le colonel Samantha Carter ! »

« Je serais obliger de vous tuer, mon général, hors, vous pourriez nous être encore utile… enfin, je pense » dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Merci, Carter, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec vous !! » ironisa-t-il. « Allez, vous pouvez disposer… ma cavalière ! » conclua-t-il.

« A vos ordres, mon général ! » lui dit-elle, en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. « Oh, mon général, j'allais oublier, vous m'auriez simplement demandé de vous accompagner, je vous aurez répondu oui, pas besoin de faire diversion !» s'exclama la militaire avec un sourire malicieux, alors qu'elle sortait du bureau de Jack.

« Raahh, les femmes, elles resteront toujours un mystère pour moi ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Le lendemain, sur Turkana.

Diantz attendait SG1 et le général O'Neill près de la porte des étoiles, comme prévu. L'ambassadeur s'était proposé à eux pour leur servir de guide durant les festivités de la ''Terre qui fut''. Ce qui attendait SG1, était bien au-delà de leur imagination. Les festivités se déroulaient pendant la première semaine de la période de grande chaleur. C'est une bonne excuse pour cette population d'arrêter de travailler et de prendre du bon temps pendant une semaine. Cela était plus considéré comme des vacances par les adultes que par les adolescents et les jeunes majeurs, qui y voyaient là, une semaine de débauche. Accompagnés de Diantz, l'ex-SG1 marchait en direction des festivités qui se déroulaient principalement en bordure de mer.

« Il fait vraiment très chaud ! » s'exclama O'Neill.

« Pas moins de 35° à l'ombre, général » répondit Diantz.

« Je comprends que vous souhaitiez vous arrêter de travailler ! » dit- il, en enlevant sa veste.

« Je vous emmène à la plage, c'est l'endroit préféré des jeunes, pour faire la fête ! » indique l'ambassadeur.

« On vous suit ! »

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des terriens de voir comment s'évertuaient les jeunes de Turkana à fêter la ''Terre qui fut''. Tous étaient pour le moins dévêtus, buvant, mangeant à volonté, et découvrant avec beaucoup d'originalité les plaisirs de la chair.

« Mon dieu ! » s'exclama Sam, en voyant tous ses gens prendre plaisir sans pudeur, sur une plage.

« Carter, fermez les yeux, ce n'est pas de votre âge » ironisa-t-il en lui cachant les yeux de ses mains, afin de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu tendue à la vue qu'offrait tous ces jeunes libertins.

« M'enfin, mon général ! » dit-elle outrée.

« Je plaisantais Carter ! » lui dit-il souriant, enlevant ses mains de devant ses yeux.

« Dites, Diantz, ces jeunes ne courent aucun risque à pratiquer ce genre de coutume ? » demanda Daniel perturbé.

« Eh, bien, non ! Nous n'avons aucune maladie, et ces jeunes ont interrompus leur cycle reproductif pour cette cérémonie, ainsi pas de mauvaises surprise après les fêtes ! »

« Encore heureux, pour ces jeunes femmes ! » s'exclama Sam outrée.

« Carter !! À la prochaine remarque sexiste, je vous bâillonne !! Ces gens sont assez évolués pour savoir ce qu'ils font ! » lui murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire afin qu'elle ne se vexe pas. En retour, elle lui tira la langue, lui indiquant ainsi qu'elle avait compris.

« Moi, ça me fait penser au fête universitaire de Californie ! » intervînt Jack.

« Vous êtes allé à l'université, mon général ? » demanda Sam.

« Ça vous surprend… » lui dit-il charmeur, en se penchant vers elle.

« Dites, O'Neill, est-ce normal, que cette jeune femme soit dans cette position ? » intervînt soudain le jaffa, qui examinait depuis le début de l'échange, les jeunes Turkaniens dans leurs ébats.

« Rectification… Carter, ce n'est à pas vous que j'aurais dû faire fermer les yeux ! » s'indigna Jack.

Sam était morte de rire, la situation était pour le moins comique et embarrassante. Mais, elle prenait un réel plaisir, à voir évoluer son supérieur dans cet environnement. Sans parler de Teal'c qui se faisait un point d'honneur à comprendre les us et coutumes de ce peuple.

« Vous ne connaissez pas le Tarkutra ? » demanda l'ambassadeur à Teal'c.

« Daniel ? » demanda O'Neill.

« Oh, euh, je pense qu'il fait référence à notre Kamasutra ! » expliqua Daniel.

« Oh ! » répondit Jack embarrassé. « Bien, si nous allions…ailleurs ! » proposa finalement O'Neill devant l'embarras général.

Les terriens furent donc emmenés dans des lieux plus ''sages'' où les anciens prirent le temps de leurs faire comprendre les coutumes et les dérives de la jeunesse. Ils prirent du bon temps à discuter et se chamailler entre eux, jusqu'au festin du soir, ou tous furent conviés à se joindre aux habitants de Turkana sur la place principale pour un diner commun. L'ambiance était plus que festive, les jeunes qui avaient rejoint leurs ainés, les entraînaient dans leurs débauches. L'alcool coulait à flot, et l'esprit qui régnait à cette fête envahie bientôt l'esprit de l'ex-SG1, qui se laissa guider par l'ambiance.

« Carter, je vous trouve bien joyeuse ! » lui dit-il, amusé

« C'est-à-dire que c'est leur boisson, ça me tourne un peu la tête…. Euh, mon général. » répondit-elle confuse.

« Ah, non, Carter, pas pendant le service ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« M'enfin, même Teal'c s'est permis de gouter à cet alcool !! » Lui dit-elle, comme une gamine scandalisée.

« Ah, la la la, ça va pas pour arranger vos hormones, ça ! » lança-t-il sans faire attention.

« Je vous demande pardon, mon général ? »

C'étaient ses oreilles, ou Jack O'Neill, son supérieur hiérarchique, venait de lui parler de ses hormones ? Bon sang, après le coup des fantasmes trop réels, voici le tour des effets de la boisson locale de Turkana sur Samantha Carter. Et vu la mine qu'il affichait, cela avait dû lui échapper. Qu'est-ce que ces hormones avaient à voir dans l'histoire ? Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

« Non, rien, Carter ! » conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

« Tututut, fuyez pas comme ça, Soldat ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'hormones ? Et puis d'abord, elles vont très bien mes hormones ! »

« Mouai, ce n'est pas ce que m'a rapporté le médecin ! » finit-il par avouer, moqueur.

« Le médecin, quel médecin ? » dit-elle outrée.

« Rahh, Carter, ne niez pas que vous n'étiez pas dans votre assiette depuis quelques temps !! »

« Je vois pas le rapport ! »

« Moi si ! » dit-il en lui arrachant le verre d'alcool qu'elle portait de nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Hey, mais laissez-moi boire, à ce que je sache, vous ne vous êtes pas privé, vous ! »

« Non, mais vous me surveillez ? »

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! » lui dit-elle, en faisant la gamine.

« Mon dieu, vous allez me faire tourner en bourrique ! Bref, Jack a dit pas d'alcool, jeune fille ! » lui ordonna-t-il amusé.

« Vous êtes pas mon père à ce que je sache ! »

« Non, mais je suis votre supérieur, et cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous donner la fesser !! »

« Faudrez, déjà que vous m'attrapiez, mon général !»

« Au vu de vos hormones et de l'alcool que vous avez bu, ça ne sera qu'une formalité, Carter ! »

Paradoxalement à leurs paroles, ils se jaugeaient mutuellement se rapprochant inconsciemment l'un de l'autre, afin d'intimider l'adversaire. La fête aidant, ils s'amusaient comme deux enfants à se tenir tête. La situation allait dégénérer, ce n'était pas sans déplaire aux deux intéressés.

« Mais, dites moi, Môssieur O'Neill, puisque vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi… Racontez-moi tout ! »

« Alors, ouvrez grand vos jolies oreilles, Mademoiselle Carter, car j'ai des choses croustillantes à dévoiler sur vous ! »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce donc, pour que cela attire votre attention ? »

Ils se rapprochaient encore l'un de l'autre, toujours plus près.

« Mais, vous attirez toujours mon attention, Carter ! » murmura-t-il sensuellement.

« N'esquivez pas la conversation, voulez-vous ! »

« A vrai dire… J'ai eu vent de, comment dire de … quelques ''fantaisies'' de votre part ! »

« De fantaisies ?! »

« Moui…enfin, venant de vous, se sont des fantaisies… »

« Mais, je suis toute ouïe, mon général ! »

« Bien alors, il y a d'abord eu Daniel, qui m'a fait part de votre engouement quelque peu rêveur, pour la niole Irlandaise… »

« Je ne faisais que me cultiver… »

« Puis, il a eu votre chute dans le couloir lors du tremblement… C'est fou comme une femme peut parler lorsqu'elle est évanouie, pleins d'histoires de placard, de t-shirt, de général, de chaussures collées, de chaleur… »

« Je n'ai fait que réagir à un choc physique... »

« Sans parler, du rapport du médecin, quelque peu gêné de venir me parler de vos petits dérèglements hormonaux, qui auraient sur vous, un effet, comment dire…Très suggestif.. »

« Je ne suis qu'une femme en quête d'amour… »

« Et pour finir, l'immense concentration dont vous avez fait preuve, lors du briefing avec Diantz… Ne pas oublier de préciser, votre réaction à l'énonciation de la légende de la ''Terre qui fut'', toujours très suggestive… »

« Je n'ai fait qu'interpréter ses paroles, et encore j'étais loin de la vérité… »

« Mmmh, peu convainquant vos arguments, Mademoiselle Carter ! » dit-il en essayant de reprendre une certaine contenance face à ce que Sam venait de lui dire.

« Mmmh, je ne vois toujours pas ce que vient faire l'alcool dans tout ça, Môssieur O'Neill ! »

« Comment faire simple… Carter + hormone rêvasseries + effet suggestif, alors que déjà, rien que Carter + alcool local sauter de t-shirt, alors Carter + alcool + hormone femme potentiellement très … »

« Attirante ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Moi J'aurais plutôt dit dangereuse pour l'homme, mais si vous voulez ! »

« Oh, et ça vous dérange ? »

« Je voudrais surtout pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! »

« Que vous êtes mignon, vous prenez soin de moi ! »

« En tant que supérieur je me dois de protéger mon équipe, vous savez ! »

« Il a bon dos vous ne trouvez pas le règlement ?! » lui fit-elle remarquer alors que de nouveau elle tentait de d'attraper un verre d'alcool.

« Non mais Carter, vous le faites exprès ou quoi, je viens de vous dire plus d'alcool pour ce soir ! » s'exclama Jack, en tentant de lui arracher son verre.

« Peut-être bien, mon général ! »

« Vous aller voir qui c'est qui commande ici ! » lui dit-il alors qu'il se baissait pour l'attraper dans ses bras et l'installer sur l'une de ses épaules. « Allez au lit mademoiselle ! »

« Mon général ! Reposez-moi à terre ! » lui répondit-elle indignée.

« Tttt, on obéi à son supérieur, Carter, et arrêtez de gesticuler sinon…. »

« Sinon quoi ? J'ai droit à ma fessée ? » lui dit-elle insolente, amusée de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Exact et à ça aussi ! » lui répondit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses puis en la chatouillant de son bras libre.

« Arrêtez pitié, mon général, j'en peux plus ! » parvînt-elle à lui dire en deux fou-rire provoqué par les chatouilles.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Sam sur l'épaule ? » intervînt tout à coup Daniel.

« Daniel, on vous a jamais appris à vous occuper de vos affaires ? »

« Euh, non… à vrai dire, j'ai toujours été de nature très curieuse, c'est surement pour cela que j'ai choisi de faire le métier d'archéologue, mais… » répondit l'archéologue quelque grisé par l'alcool local.

« Daniel, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai mieux à faire ! » le coupa Jack.

« Et vous avez besoin de Sam, pour ça ? » demanda Daniel qui avait retrouvé un semblant d'esprit.

« Allez, en route Carter, une longue nuit nous attends… » ne faisant pas attention à la réplique de Daniel.

« Vous partez ? » réitéra-t-il.

« Rmmhh, c'est-à-dire que nous allons faire honneur à nos hôtes, je vais enseigner à Carter comment est-ce que l'on fête dignement la légende de la ''Terre qui fut'' ! C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas faire offense à nos nouveaux alliés! » dit-il.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! » répliqua Sam entre deux gloussements.

« Ah, ok, ben à toute l'heure ! » répondit Daniel à coté de la plaque.

Toujours sonné par l'alcool, Daniel regardait dubitativement Jack avec Sam sur son épaule, disparaître en direction de la plage. Sam n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer, il pouvait l'entendre d'ici glousser sous les chatouilles de Jack. Puis soudain, alors qu'il finissait de boire sion verre de ce délicieux alcool local, un soupçon de lucidité le fit réfléchir sur ce que venait de lui dire Jack : _je vais enseigner à Carter comment est-ce que l'on fête dignement la légende de la ''Terre qui fut''_ . Le temps que l'information imprègne son cerveau, il recrachait tout le contenu du liquide, toussant à en perdre haleine. Est-il bien sur de comprendre ce que Jack venait de dire…

« Allélouïa » cria-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Pendant ce temps, Jack était parvenu jusqu'à la plage déserte à présent, tous étant sur la place pour le repas. Délicatement, il fit glisser Carter le long de son corps pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Sam était à présent dans les bras de Jack, les yeux dans les yeux une lueur particulière se reflétant dans leur regard. Puis doucement, il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se reculer devant le manque de réaction de son second.

« Hey, Sam ? » murmura-t-il, la voyant les yeux obstinément fermé sa bouche toujours tendu vers la sienne.

Revenant à la réalité, Sam ouvrit les yeux, et le détailla silencieusement.

« Pincez-moi ! » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux être sure de ne pas être encore dans un de mes fantasmes ! Aïe… mais vous m'avez pincé les fesses…. Oh, mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Jack, réalisant enfin ce qui venait de se passer ainsi que ses conséquences.

« Sam, calmez-vous il n'y a rien à craindre ! » la rassura-t-il, en la maintenant contre lui.

« Mais, mon général, nous … je vous ai… enfin… » essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer, mais elle était pétrifiée, perdue par ce qui se passait.

« Sam, je sais ce que vous essayez de me dire, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant… On m'a proposé un poste au Homeworld Security à Washington, et je compte accepter… On m'a proposé de devenir l'intermédiaire militaire entre le président et ses conseillés et le SGC… »

« Mais, enfin pourquoi ? Si loin… » gémit-elle.

« C'est un bon compromis pour pouvoir garder un pied dans le projet porte des étoiles et celui de ne plus être votre supérieur direct, en plus, mon poste sera dispatché entre le Colorados et Washington, vous me verrez presqu'autant qu'avant… » continua-t-il, mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de Sam qui s'étaient brusquement jetées sur les siennes le bayonnant ainsi amoureusement et le faisant basculer sous elle sur le sable. Ils se laissèrent enfin aller à tous ces sentiments qu'ils avaient gardés enfouis au fond d'eux depuis si longtemps.

« Dites vous croyez que vous seriez capable de mettre en pratique la position dont Teal'c a fait allusion cet après-midi avec les jeunes de la plage ? » demanda-t-il sensuellement entre deux baisers dans le cou de Sam.

« Mon général ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée de tels propos si tentants…

Finalement, réussit-elle à penser malgré les douces caresses et les délicieux baisers de Jack, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses désirs les plus profonds, car ils finissent toujours par rejaillir d'une manière ou une autre. La preuve, ses hormones boostées par tant de frustration avaient fini par la faire fantasmer au moindre sujet touchant de près ou de loin à Jack O'Neill. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, le principal intéressé avait perçu ses signaux de détresse pour la contenter dignement…

THE END.


End file.
